Murderer
by Salvia Tanima
Summary: What happens when Bulma realizes she's a murderer? Even more: who do you think she confesses this? How about a certain saiyan prince? This is a prologue(not any of the previous chapters, read for further info on other chapters)


*Hello everyone! Please select the answer for the next questions. Thank you.

Does this title/summary sound (vaguely) familiar?

_ Yes, the title and/or summary sounds familiar._ This means that you are one of the persons who read/reviewed my story named 'Murderer'. Now, since you are on FanFiction.net, you all know that all NC-17 rated stories have been removed, so I was forced to find a new site to publish my fic. And I have found one. Now, you can either go to the new location of my story, or read this prologue. Actually I just wrote this, so as not to get kicked for posting an announcement. Happy reading either ways!

_ Nope, haven't heard of this. _ Then welcome to my story! Before going on to read this, I must warn. The prologue was written now, the actual story was written before. This prologue contain some swearing and mild hint to lemony content, maybe some violence too. The tone is slightly humorous, although the facts are not, I hope that's not a minus (a very BIG minus). If that doesn't make you uncomfortable, then read, and please review. This a B/V get-together, btw.

Disclaimers: I'm so poor!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I want Vegeta BADLY! But I can't have him! WAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

_text =_ thoughts, dreaming

_______________________

_ Murderer _

_ By Salvia Tanima_

* * * * *

-PROLOGUE -

_______________________

I watch Yamcha as he exits through my balcony door. He is so dark. It seems to me that he's even darker than Vegeta... and it gives me goose bumps. I'm trying to tell myself over and over that I love him, that he's the best boyfriend ever, but it doesn't seem to work. Right now, the only thing I want is that he would disappear for ever from this world, from *my* world! But he won't, and I know that. Worst, I have to love him, and do everything he desires. I could never confess Chichi... KAMI! Why can't I be as lucky as her?

"Babe?!" I suddenly hear Yamcha's voice near me.

" Hai? " I look up at him.

I'm amazed that my voice came out so emotionless. However I don't really care. He has just achieved this... that I would not care. You're most probably wondering what he had done this time. He has always been cheating on me. But this time.... he sold me. Yes, you heard me well, he sold me. And the bastard even had the nerve to watch while a maniac - for that was the client: a maniac- had his way with me. And then, dismissing him, the fun started all over again, the only difference that this time the main character was Yamcha, not that maniac. So why would I care? There is no one who could or would help me...

"I'll be back ", he grins mischievously.

I nod. What else could I do? He will have what he wants anyway. I think I pleased him, as he gives me a playful peck on the lips and flies off. I reach for some tissues on the nightstand and whip my lips furiously. Then I drop the crumpled tissue near the bed and my hand rests on the bed beside me... I don't know how long I've been sitting here, knees pulled up high in front of me... as if that could/would stop him.... My eyes rest for a moment on the wall opposite to me. I can't fathom what I find so interesting on it, but I just continue starring... It is white, not a single darker spot on it, and.... and that's it.

"Why couldn't I be a normal girl? Normal girls don't go through this ", I sigh.

My eyes fall yet again on the wall, and I sigh once again. Then I remember.... on the other side of that wall there is a powerful warrior. Well provided he is not training in the GR again, but one quick glance outside proves my point. I wonder how angry he would become if I would ask him to teach me to fight? I try picturing him in the process, my eyes closing. 

_ He is outraged! His fists shake angrily as he watches me. I can't say I'm very brave either. Actually I'm silently considering ways of escaping him, but I realize the futility of my attempts. He's faster than any vehicle I own, have ever built, or will come up with. In an instant, his hands shoot out grabbing my neck and breaking it. I feel my spirit slowly rising high, towards the sky. I can't help but smile. Without knowing, he freed me from my suffering. I can just picture Yamcha going to him and demand an explanation, getting a 'pretty' hole in his stomach instead. The only difference (well the only other) now is, that his soul goes down and will rot in Hell, while I am happily singing at the harp in Heaven._

I stare at the bed blankly for a minute, and then shake my head, laughing slightly. I must be going mad. It's not like I have been a saint or anything.... oh well, it doesn't hurt dreaming a little. Apropos dreaming, why should Vegeta flip out? It's not like I'll go and demand: " You f***ing bastard get the HFIL out and teach me how to fight!" I can't help but chuckle at that. I usually scream at him like a maniac and all.... However I would definitely ask him nicely.... although I'm definitely not going to beg! I do have my dignity.... or do I really?! Shaking my head once again, I smile at my next thoughts.

_ Vegeta looks surprised, and when I say surprised try picturing him with mouth hanging open, eyes bulging - I can't help but giggle at the thought - It's not like he shouldn't be, ne? After all it's me, Bulma (do you hear me? B-U-L-M-A, got it?) who I'm talking about. Eventually he manages to get a hold of himself, closing his jaw with an audible *clank*. He then asks me if I've suddenly got mad, or something. I feel my tears start to fall at this; actually I don't even know why I'm crying. He hasn't even insulted me now. If you think that calling me mad is an insult, you should hear him when we spar, verbally of course. I'll never get the chance to avenge my miserable dignity, provided there is anything left of it. Suddenly warm arms encircle me and I feel his warm breath on the side of my neck. My insides are starting to feel hot, and I find myself leaning deeper into his embrace. He gently strokes my hair, softly asking me what the problem is. Sobbing hard, I tell him. For a moment I feel him tense, power up, but then his embrace around me tightens. I slowly raise my head and look him straight in the eye. I ask him if he will ever leave me, he just looks at me, then captures my lips with his. Our kiss is wonderful; he gently slips his eager tongue into my awaiting mouth. Our tongues battle for a while, until I can't take it anymore, my head is spinning. We break apart, and he looks me straight in the eye, and then says: "He'll pay! I promise you, Bulma. No one does this to you! ". He then sweeps me in his powerful arms and we enter his bedroom..._

I shake my head violently, staring at the wall in disbelief. I'm definitely having a hard time with my sanity. This is completely nuts! Ok, he is bound not to flip out, maybe he'll just ignore me, but this... this is crazy! I mean HELLO! This is Vegeta we're (I'm) talking about! How could he ever like me? I have to admit he has a gorgeous body; I would die for, but nothing more - as if this would not be enough-. I let out an exasperated sigh. 

_ Ok, Vegeta is not flipping out. He smirks at me - that blasted smirk of his -. He eyes me carefully, taking every square inch of my body in, rather arrogantly, if I may add. Then he bursts out laughing: " Onna, what has gotten into you? Have you lost that minuscule sanity you ever had? *You* and fighting? Oh come on! And why would you even consider such an idea? Don't tell me, you want to help out with the tin cans! "His laughter intensifies, as he makes his way down to raid the fridge. I can still hear him, as he enters the GR._

I shrug. Why not? What have I got to lose? Either way of the 3 I only have to gain. Possibility no 1: I won't have to ever see Yamcha again, although I'm not really willing to part, but at least Yamcha'll have his well deserved punishment. Possibility no 2: (*furious blush*). And at last possibility no 3 (the most likely): I'll provide Vegeta with good mood for the rest of the day. I slowly rise from the bed, reaching for the robe on the edge of my bed. I start making my way towards the door, and then I swiftly turn around and glance at the clock on my nightstand. It reads 4:35 am. What a perfect timing, I remind myself sarcastically. I gently close the door behind myself, and pad to the door to my left. I pause, letting out some air, and then inhaling sharply. Ok, I exhale once again, here goes nothing. I gently knock on the door. No answer. I repeat the action, and still no reaction. I repeat the action with more force, maybe a little too much. Luckily my parent can't hear me. Their room is on the other side of the house. Luckily?! We'll see about that. Inside, I hear some shifting, grumbling, swearing, and a boxer-clad, sleepy Vegeta swings the door open. My eyes wander briefly over his god-like torso, and I see why I had that particular fantasy.

"What the HFIL do you want onna! "he bellows, although he doesn't really manage to stifle a yawn.

"Adorable ", I whisper.

Oops, my mistake! I shouldn't have said that. Damn those saiyan ears, and damn his.... ugh everything. As I tried to point out earlier, sleepiness instantly leaves his eyes and whole being if I may add.

"WHAT? Onna, have you definitely lost you sanity? " he glares at me, but I think he's more surprised than angry.

" Ugh... I... no. Th-that's not what I came for ", I stutter.

" Oh, it isn't? " he raises an eyebrow, smirking.

" IIE!!!!!!!!!! " I scream, but he just grins," I wanted to ask you, whether you would train me ", I quickly add.

" Onna? " he looks at me questioningly.

"On second thought, that wasn't such a good idea, bye!" I say, and then storm into my room, slamming the door in process.

I hear footsteps in the hall, and my door opens to reveal a stunned Vegeta. He pads in front of me, my heart racing, and puts his hand on my forehead. Keeping it there for a while - Kami! This is great! -, he shakes his head.

"Onna, I don't know what is wrong with you, but you're definitely gone insane ", he looks at me skeptically.

He can't imagine that his statement is true, or at least I think so. Suddenly he leans close to me.

"OR... you have a thing for me ", he grins mischievously.

Unlike Yamcha's grin, this causes my inside to do summer salts.

"I... I..." I can't say a thing.

"Thought so ", he smirks, "You know where my room is... I wouldn't want you to think I'm forcing you ", he grins, then leaves.

I hear the door close, and steps that go towards the bed, then there is plain silence. He... he wouldn't force me? Is it true? Or is he just playing around? Either way I can't help but fall to the ground, and silently cry. DAMN YAMCHA!

______________________

*Well, that was the prologue! What did you think? Please review.

Did you like the story? Are you ready for the more violent part? It means dealing rape scenes, violence and sometimes extreme stupidity of the author? Yes? Then click go to this address: www.mediaminer.com/fanfic/view_st.php?id=20507


End file.
